For many years early camera designs utilized viewfinders which had to be held at waist level to view an inadequate, right-to-left reversed, image which was extremely difficult and awkward. Subsequent viewfinder/optical system design improved the image quality and the ability of the photographer to compose the scene or subject but have continued to require very deliberate and confining action on the part of the photographer. The constraint often imposed by the viewfinder system designed into the camera affects the response and naturalness of subjects and limits the point-of-view from which pictures can be taken.